


Inside

by StudGenius



Series: Nova and Chantal: Reconciliation [6]
Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, QSWeek, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/pseuds/StudGenius
Summary: Nova finally makes good on a promise.My offerring for Day 1 of Queen Sugar Week: Favorite Bordelon.I let these two run wild in my brain, and this is what they chose to get into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude between Parts 4 and 5.
> 
> Mood Music:
> 
> "Rounds" - Paloma Ford
> 
> "Too Deep" - dvsn

"I just got back in town." Chantal shifts her phone from her hand to wedged between her ear and shoulder to free both hands as she reorganizes her go bag. "I really wanna see you."

"So get over here. That's what I gave you the key for. Just come through."

"Patience, patience. I'm on my way. Just getting ready for you. And wanting you to be ready for me."

"What? I need to do some stretches or something?" Nova laughs, but it dies down pretty quickly when she hears her lover's response.

"Couldn't hurt. 'Cause I'm gon' work you."

"Oh, yeah?"

" _Oh, yeah._ You know, when I'm gone, it's all I think about."

"I've noticed." Nova still has a barely-there-but-still-visible-if-you-look bite mark on her chest from where Chantal had nibbled her after her last trip out of town. "If I didn't know better, I might start thinking that's all you want me for."

"Please," Chantal snorts. "I know way too many details about your Living Single post-show headcanon for you to ever believe that."

"Max and Regine would've made a great couple!"

"Uh huh. You just want the chocolate sista with dreads to get some pussy."

Nova has to laugh at that. "All this talking. You comin' or what?"

"Oh, I'm coming. Then you're coming. Then I'm-"

"Just get over here."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chantal comes in the door, duffel bag on her shoulder and a bottle of Hennessy VSOP in her hand, Nova's at the kitchen counter putting the finishing touches on their midnight snack platter of muffuletta sandwiches, kettle chips, and sliced strawberries and pineapples. She sets the liquor down on the kitchen table and waits until Nova's put the knife she's holding down to come up behind her, pressing her hips into her backside, chuckling when Nova jumps at the feel of a bulge against her ass.

"I take it you're happy to see me."

"Very." Chantal grips the edge of the counter on either side of Nova, nuzzling locs with her nose to make a path for the kisses she presses to her neck. "The toy we ordered came while I was gone. I figured I'd bring it over so we can... _play_ with it." She has to bite down on a moan when Nova grinds her hips back against her, just once, but with enough skill and intention to let her know that, maybe, she isn't as ready as she'd thought she was and that, maybe, the strapless dildo she's wearing underneath tight jeans and underwear does its job of enhancing sensation a little too well.

"See. You done fucked up now."

"Oh, really?"

"You already know it." Nova laughs when the next roll of her hips makes Chantal let out a moan that she can't manage to tamp down. She hears the breath catch in her throat and feels her adjusting her stance behind her, trying to maintain whatever sliver of control she's holding on to. Her knuckles are white on the counter's edge. "I already know it."

"All I know is that I have literally dreamt about this. And in every single one of those dreams, you scream my name." Chantal takes a little revenge, thrusting her hips into Nova, then sliding against her in a slow, forceful grind, grinning when her whole body tenses and the hand towel she's been holding drops to the floor. Nova's back arches, and Chantal knows exactly what she wants - for her to lift the long, silk robe she's wearing up and over her hips, pull her panties, if she's wearing any, to the side, and take her right then and there. Which is exactly why she doesn't, choosing instead to reach around her to grab the platter of snacks, pressing closer to her than absolutely necessary when she does so, and take it over to the table where she sits, crosses her legs at the knee, and waits for Nova to join her.

Nova does once she's gathered herself, crossing her legs tightly and glaring at the woman sitting across from her. If Chantal wants to make it a competition, Nova is going to make damn sure she wins, and if she wants to make her wait for what she wants, Nova's going to make damn sure she never forgets who's really in charge here, no matter who's giving and who's receiving.

Chantal can't help herself; she drops a hand to her lap to tug at the bulge in her jeans, stroking the shaft with the palm of her hand as images of her burying herself between Nova's thighs, of her watching Nova lick her own juices off of the toy, of Nova sliding the bulb end of the toy inside of herself to return the favor play in her mind. 

Her mouth is open, lips wet and light moans escaping, and her eyes never leave Nova as she begins to stroke faster, Nova being the one to look up from where she's been staring at her mouth when Chantal takes a firm grip on the lump in her pants, effectively stopping her hips from rocking up into her hand, sits up straight, and snaps her mouth shut.

She has to remind herself that she can feel everything _everywhere_ now, and she knows she's not going to last worth a damn if she keeps touching herself. Knows that she might not last regardless of what she does because she's already past over-stimulated mentally. She has the utmost confidence in her Round Two abilities, though, so if Nova wants to tease her for being a one-minute woman, she's prepared to make her eat her words.

Nova can tell that Chantal's past ready by the way her right leg begins to bounce, heel tap-tap-tap-tap-tapping on the tile, and she smirks at her, sitting back to loosen her robe ever so slightly, revealing a little more freshly moisturized dark brown skin before sliding a piece of pineapple onto her tongue and licking the juice off of her lips.

Chantal's bottom lip drops at the sight, her grip on the toy tightening when she says, "You wanna take this somewhere we can get more comfortable?"

"If you think you're ready."

Nova holds her hand out for Chantal to take, surprising her by leading their little party to the living room instead of to bed. She gestures for her to take a seat on the couch while she goes to close the curtains, feeling Chantal's eyes on her every step of the way. When she comes back to stand between Chantal's legs, striking a seductive and commanding pose in red silk that drapes perfectly over her breasts and hips, she has to grin down at her, her lover's eyes wide and darkened to a wet, inky black, rapt with attention as she takes in the sight of her.

"You are so goddamn fine." Chantal reaches out a hand to stroke her fingertips over Nova's belly, her ministrations causing them both to shiver. She blushes when she says thank you, and Chantal smiles so hard that her dimple pops, Nova stroking her cheek, then letting her own fingers wander into silken curls. If Chantal minds Nova subtly pushing her head towards her center, she doesn't say anything, pressing her face into her even more once she reaches her destination, nose and lips brushing against her mound, the smell of her arousal and her signature fragrance flooding her senses.

Her hands move down to grip Nova's hips and ass, squeezing and kneading as she nuzzles her, and she can feel the threads of desires curling and tightening in sromach, her clit pressing even more insistantly against the soft ridges of the dildo as it swells with her desire, her grip moving to the belt of Nova's robe and making quick work of the knot.

Nova is indeed wearing underwear, but the black string thong is more for Chantal's titillation and frustration than it could ever be for actual coverage, and she wastes no time snatching the garment down Nova's legs and guiding her to put a foot up on the couch, diving in face-first to take her into her mouth. She tilts her head to slide her tongue deeper between Nova's thighs, lapping at her wetness, the reduced oxygen making her more lightheaded than she already was when Nova grabs her bun to hold her right where she needs her to be. They both moan when she takes her clit between her lips to suckle lightly at the erect little bud, Chantal, in appreciation, and Nova, in pleasure, her hips rocking to slide herself back and forth into the soft, wet warmth. She pulls back abruptly when her teeth begin to grit of their own accord, knowing that her plan to take control of the situation will be over before it starts if she lets Chantal make her come in her mouth, her lover letting out a whine of protest at the loss and moving forward to reclaim her when Nova stops her with a gentle tug on her hair.

She looks up then, the haze of arousal evident in eyes that follow Nova all the way down as she drops to her knees between her legs. Nova's not playing fair, and she knows it, hands playing slowly over Chantal's zipper, appraising the bulge underneath, before unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her jeans at an even more excruciating pace. Nova's eyes never leave hers, even when she begins to unzip her, the way Chantal massages the shoulders she's gripping making her smile because she probably doesn't even realize she's doing it. Nova knows exactly what she wants - for her to take the toy into her mouth and give her head while she watches- which is exactly why she won't give it to her, taking her sweet time in reaching into the opening of Chantal's pink boxer briefs to pull it free from its confines.

Seven inches of bright blue silicone spring up to greet her, Chantal breaking their gaze to watch intently as she wraps her fingers around the shaft, stroking the length in firm tugs to try to gauge her lover's sensitivity.

"Can you feel that?"

The answering _yes_ comes through clenched teeth, though, even if Chantal couldn't feel a thing, the image alone of Nova jerking her off would have her just as ready to pop.

Nova gives her a pointed, hungry look, and Chantal's hands fumble in her pockets to pull out the condoms and packets of lube she'd stashed away in them for exactly this moment, Nova rising from her knees and leaning into her to kiss her as she manages to roll a condom down with one hand and tug Nova's robe off of a shoulder with the other.

Nova stops only to shrug the robe all the way off, the silk pooling on the floor as she hops up on the couch to straddle Chantal, hardness pressing against her stomach and the lubricant slick against her skin as she moves in as close as she can be, arms wrapping tightly around Chantal's neck as they resume their kissing, rocking against each other with the pleasure of it all. Chantal shifts to get a tight grip on Nova's ass, guiding her into a slow grind as Nova leans back to work on getting the buttons of her shirt undone and tugging the tail of the orange flannel out of her jeans.

She smiles at the sight of the hot pink bra underneath, the lacy fabric doing nothing to conceal soft bronzed flesh and hardened nipples, palms Chantal's breasts on her way up her body to grip her shoulders for leverage when she rises up on her knees.

When Nova's ready, she takes Chantal inside of her an inch at a time, working her way down slowly and deliberately until she's comfortably in her lap, Chantal thrusting up in slow, long, testing strokes and hugging Nova to her tightly as she gives her lover time to adjust. When Nova begins to ride her, hips rolling in an exquisite rhythm that leaves both of them moaning and gasping, Chantal rests her head on her breasts and drops a hand to dig her nails into the couch cushion beside her in an attempt to anchor herself. She still ends up floating away, though, eyes half-lidded in bliss and mouth half-open with moans she can't control. Her other hand comes up to press supportively against the small of Nova's back, and it's like she can feel each and every grind and gyration twice over, and she tries her damnedest to keep some semblance of rhythm to her thrusts when her toes start to curl in her boots and she can feel the pleasant pressure build in her eyelids before travelling down the rest of her body.

She tries to muffle her groans against Nova's skin more out of habit than an attempt to hide them from her. There's no way her lover doesn't know how close she is. Her whole body is trembling, she's wrapped both arms around her again, which only seems to spur on the way she's bouncing in her lap, and her stroke is becoming more and more erratic as her hips chase her orgasm. The closer Chantal gets, the faster Nova rides her, and she spills over the edge of pleasure, finding the sweetest of releases she's ever had, her body going rigid as she cries out loudly and clings even tighter to her.

Nova holds her close as she comes down, stroking her hair and murmuring soft, loving words in her ear. Chantal nuzzles her in a silent, drowsy request for a kiss that she obliges, tongues stroking together in a way that reignites their desire, and Nova's pleasantly surpised when Chantal maneuvers to lay her down on her back on the couch.

She's still inside of her, getting even deeper than before as she makes herself comfortable between her thighs, their bodies flush together and her legs loosely around her hips.

Nova's hold tightens immediately when she feels the first thrust, moan swallowed up by Chantal's kiss. Chantal sets a torturously slow pace, like she wants to be sure Nova feels every inch of her stroke, deep and measured and purposeful. A hand goes under one of Nova's thighs to hitch her leg even higher up so she can angle her hips just right, Nova letting out a raspy _Oh, shit_ as the strap hits right where she needs it to. She feels herself clench around the toy, feels her clit swell with the need for release of the pleasurable pressure that's building inside of her and threatening to leave a mess on her couch any second now, feels Chantal posture up to maintain her depth when she tries to sneak up the couch just a little bit to gain some control over her rapidly approaching climax.

She feels Chantal smile into their kiss and rolls her eyes, but the eye roll ends in a flutter, her breath coming in shallow, shuddering puffs then, momentarily, stopping all together as the first wave crashes over her. When the second wave hits, her gasp is just as much for oxygen as for pleasure, and she spurs her heel into Chantal's thigh to encourage her to keep fucking her through it. When the third wave rolls over her, Chantal can't keep moving even if she wants to, Nova's walls clamping down tightly around the dildo, juices leaking out onto the cushion beneath them, and an undignified grunt escaping her throat before her body finally begins to relax.

This time when Chantal smiles, she returns it, then cradles her face in her hands and kisses her softly. Chantal's looking at her like she hung the moon and set the stars, the flannel of her shirt is so soft against her chest, the denim of her jeans a little rough against her thighs, and there's nowhere in the world that Nova would rather be and no one in the world who she would rather be with.


End file.
